Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many cases, various components are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to perform various functions during operation of the wind turbines. These components may frequently be attached adjacent the trailing edges of the rotor blades. For example, noise reducers may be attached adjacent the trailing edges of the rotor blades to reduce the noise and increase the efficiency associated with the rotor blades. However, typical prior art noise reducers have a variety of disadvantages, and may not adequately reduce the noise associated with typical rotor blades. For example, many currently know noise reducers include a plurality of serrations. However, each serration may have a constant stiffness throughout the width of the serration. This constant stiffness may not allow the serration to adequately flex in response to wind flow over the noise reducer. Thus, the noise reduction characteristics of these prior art noise reducers may be impeded.
Thus, an improved noise reducer for a rotor blade would be desired. For example, a noise reducer with improved noise reduction features would be advantageous. Specifically, a noise reducer with noise reduction features that have improved responses to wind flow over the noise reducer would be desired.